lurtzworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmono Sanchez
"The Pagemaster!!!" - Harmono Sanchez Summary Harmono Sanchez is the son of Bean Bear and the beanee Ugly. he has the godly title of Bean Master. He has the oldest history of any Lurtzonian still involved with current affairs. Harmono has been part of nearly every major event in Lurtz World history. He has been a dead spirit for quite some time. Harmono is married to Harem-Woman , a Soulvoid that absorbed his Harem of miscellaneous wives. He has had many children over the years but only a few of them are still alive. His decenants once formed a small race, the Hulkspawn, but that race is now extinct. He is the father of Hulk Hulk, which he learned to his dismay is not the child of Harem-Woman, but through a trick his nemesis the Shape-Shitter. His real primary son with Harem-Woman is Hulkmono , who rules over the Drug Empire. He is father to Multi-Hulk , a soulvoid who absorbed several minor hulks and switches through their personalities. Harmono lives in the Godhaven Islands on Harmstead. Here he has his "pet store", known as the Bean Emporium. His favorite Pet is Horsemono. Since dying Harmono has gone completely insane, he can no longer hold up a conversation. Due to this he no longer can hold a starring role and is a gimmick character, however he is more entertaining to the gods. Before Lurtz World Harmono was born in the Before World to Bean Bear and an Originator referred to as Origin Mother. To conceal the horrifying spawn he had created Bean Bear sent Harmono and his twin brother to the Bean Universe. Harmono was accompanied by several guardians, faithful originators appointed by Bean Bear. Shortly after arriving he killed his twin brother to the shock of his caretakers. Harmono's brother's soul returned to the Before World and wreaked havoc, becoming known as Harkslovan . Harmono was given the pun name, being a pun off harm and brother. He was raised on the Bean Universe's earth in the southern united states. At 18 years old he left earth and journeyed to Lurtz World. Life as Hulk After reaching Lurtz World, Harmono killed Hulkules a native ape-man of the Grei Tribe and took the Chaos Greymatter that Bean Bear had implanted in him. The Chaos Greymatter quickly drove Harmono fully insane. The Lurtzonians though nothing of "Hulk" changing color and so Harmono went on to live his life as him. He attatched himself to Lurtzifer Poofyface making them inseperable pair despite Lurtz' frequent hatred towards him. Harmono participated in many trips to Lurtz World video game dimension and became well known to it's residence. He married Bat-Woman the first of his many wives that would combine to become Harem-Woman. Harmono would father many children over the years but few of them would survive. He would be reunited with many of his former guardians that would lead him astray to conceal Bean Bear's identidy. Harmono involved himself in Lurtz World politics and even for a brief period was king of Lurtz World. He did not take these things seriously though and mostly would just oppose Lurtz in politics to annoy him. During this time Harmono met the various shapes of his video game dimension nemesis, the Shape-Shitter, some of which were, Evil Hulk, Bowser and Homer. The Shape-Shitter caused Harmono much grief and misery over the years. During his life in Lurtz World, Harmono had countless adventures, battling monsters, zombies, and fellow Lurtzonians. The name "Sanchez" was taken from his guardian Orbius . Harmono made is clear that last names did not matter and could be chozen by the individual, similar to ancient times, this became a standard in Lurtz World culture and characters continue to do it to this day. Retired as Hulk Eventually after his true name was revealed Harmono retired the monicker of Hulk. The Shape-Shitter succeeded in pressing him to do this when he took the form of Ben Huskins in The Movies section of video game dimension. Harmono gave up trying to fit in with Lurtz World society and gave in to The Chaos Greymatter more. Smee eventually granted Harmono god status and his own universe, which was eventually evacuated into. Harmono was still clinging to the last threads of his sanity at this point. Final Death During the invasion of the Time Army, Infinite-Man shot Harmono with The Sould Destroyer Gun a replica of The Oblivion Gun, this ended Harmono's normal reincarnation cycle and sent him to the soul spire. As a god Harmono could not be killed permanently but his flesh from was forever destroyed. This was actually part of a plan, thought out by Smee , who was aided by an anonymous agent that turned out to be Buzzbeetle . Harmono became a ghoulish spector. The Bean Master Harmono's life did not go through significant change after his transition to spirit at first. However Bean Bear feeling guilty about his deception of Harmono gave him the title of Bean Master. Ruling over mortal Bibbers training to become Bean Bear's servants. Harmono used this title to set up a "pet store", where he sold the animals. He called it The Bean Emporium. Harmono finally found his true calling.